2nd CHAPTER OF SCANDAL!
by Rebecca Bookie
Summary: Read this please
1. Recap of first chapter

**RECAP OF FIRST CHAPTER OF SCANDAL**

"Noelle, you have a plan, right?" London asked, biting her bottom lip.

Thirteen pairs of desperate eyes turned to Noelle. She removed

her sunglasses slowly, folded them, and placed them on the table in

front of her. She laid both hands flat over the frames for a moment as

she took a breath. When she lifted her eyes, she looked around the two

tables. A tingle of excitement raced down my spine. Whatever Noelle

had in mind, it was going to be good. I could feel it.

"Ladies," she said. "It's time to move on."

"What?" I blurted, voicing the sentiments of every shocked person

in earshot.

Noelle looked me dead in the eye, her brown bangs swept sideways

like a curtain drawn over her face. "This is it. Billings, as we know it,

is gone. We're going to have to accept it."

I felt as if my chair was shaking beneath me. Then I realized it was

me. I was trembling in my seat.

"Don't say that," I replied. "It can't be over. There has to be something

we can do."

"Like what?" Noelle said, arching one perfect eyebrow. "What're

you going to do, little piggy? Build a new house out of straw?"

I clutched the edge of the table. What was wrong with her? London was

right. Noelle was always in charge. She always, _always _had a plan. And Billings

House meant more to her than anyone else at these two tables. Of that

I was certain. How could she possibly be giving up so easily?

"She's right, Reed," Tiffany said, leaning back in her chair. "The

house is gone. I think this is going to be a tough one to overcome, even

for you."

My heart started to sink, but I yanked it up again. A tough one even

for me? The girl whose boyfriend had been murdered by one of her

best friends? The girl who'd almost been shot less than a month ago?

The girl who'd been stranded on a deserted island for a week and left

for dead?

If I could handle all that, how could I _not _handle this?

"No," I said. "This is not over."

"Reed," Noelle said in a condescending voice, "there's this little

thing called knowing when to quit. A smart person can see a lost cause

by daylight."

"Well, then call me an idiot, because I'm not giving up," I replied,

crossing my arms over my chest. "Billings is my home. Our home. I'm

not letting it go that easily."

_Come on, Noelle. Say you're with me on this. You have to be._

But Noelle scoffed and shoved back from the table. "I'm getting a

bagel," she said as she stood. "Anyone else want to join me over here

in Realityville?"

Ever so slowly, they started to follow. Portia, Shelby, Vienna, London,

Amberly. They shot me sad, sorry looks as they trailed after her.

Fine. Let them follow her—for now. I was going to prove her wrong.

Somehow, I was going to convince them. I looked around at the rest

of my friends, most of whom were now eyeing me with nervous hope.

Somehow, I was going to bring us all back together.

And for maybe the second time in her life, Noelle Lange was going

to have to admit that she was wrong.


	2. A New Welcome

As soon as breakfast was over we all walked together to the chapel. Everyone was staring at us as we made our way there. People whispering behind their fur lined gloves to each other, wondering how we are going to hold up as Billings was being torn down.

Noelle was at the front of the group walking so confidently with her head up while I was barely surviving just standing up. My home had been destroyed. The only place where I felt important in the world, and now it's just gone. disappeared like it never existed.

As soon as she opened the chapel doors I felt warm air blow in my face relaxing me slightly. I looked towards my left and saw Josh looking straight at me. I didn't want him to see my expression on my face so I quickly turned my head and took my seat by the others close to the end of the row. Sawyer and Graham's Dad our new headmaster, Mr. Hathaway was on stage by the podium talking to one of the teachers.

"So Reed, how have you been doing?" Ivy asked as she slid next to me, unwrapping her pink scarf and putting it on her lap.

"Fine." Lie. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You where the one who got shot." I said looking at her.

She shrugged "After what you've been through the last couple of weeks made my accident sound like a bruise."

It had been my fault she'd been shot. I could have prevented it by waiting for the cops to show up, before I went on my wild rage to confront Sabine. None of this would ever happen if I'd just listen to her.

I shuddered remembering the sound of the gun going off. "who told you what happen to me?"

Ivy opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Mr. Hathaway spoke up.

"Welcome students. As some of you may know I am now your new Headmaster. I will be staying through any crisis we might face in the future. As you can see one of our oldest dormitories, have been demolished and each one of you student who have been living in that dormitory have been put in separate houses. This will be permanent for now on." He said in a booming and demanding voice.

Not if I had anything to do with it, I promised myself. Billings is my home.

"I want you to welcome my two sons Graham and Sawyer." He gestured to each of them.

Gage ruffled Grahams hair and laughed while Sawyer sunk deeper into his seat, his cheeks getting redder .

"I hope in the near future you will begin to trust me. This year I have things planed to make this year one of your best years here."

We finished the chapel meeting with our school saying. TRADITION. HONOR. EXECLLENTS.

Noelle and the others go up and moved as one out the doors back to each of their rooms to get ready for class.

"So who are the new guys? Ivy asked me eyeing them with curiosity.

I turned around to see Gage and Graham laughing.

"That's Graham. He's pretty nice." I said "and the other one is Sawyer." I looked around trying to find Sawyer. I looked towards my left and there he was walking up to me.

"Hey" I said all my insides melting. "So what dorm did your dad up you in?"

"Kelter" He said looking at Ivy.

"Oh Ivy" I said turning to her "This is Sawyer Hathaway, Sawyer this is Ivy Slade."

They shook each other's hands.

Ivy smiled at him. "So with is the guy who saved your life?"

Sawyer blushed. I smiled with a laugh in my voice and nudged him" Yes he did".

"So your rooming with your brother?" I Said changing the subject.

"Um, actually no. My Dad wanted us to meet new people so I'm rooming with this guy named Josh."

Ivy and I both stared at each other. We broke eye contact when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

**Meeting all the Billings girls meet me before class behind the gym.- Noelle**

So maybe Noelle did have a plan.

* * *

**I know there might be a lot of misspelled words but I'm working on it. Tell me what you think?**

**~Rebecca Bookie~  
**


End file.
